


Forgive Me Father

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Church Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just teetering over the edge of eighteen, and he had hair that was like darkened, warm honey. At church Castiel would see his eyes, deep, green eyes that sparkled when the sun through the stain glass windows graced his face. He always wore a soft smirk, always looked at Castiel like he was an appetizer to a particularly exciting dinner. Hell, he looked at Cas like he was the dinner. </p>
<p>And it was from then on, from the moment Cas laid eyes on that gorgeous young man, that he was fucked. Like, really fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for a prompt I filled on Tumblr, so those of you who follow me on Tumblr I apologize if you've already seen or read it!!

He was just teetering over the edge of eighteen, and he had hair that was like darkened, warm honey. At church Castiel would see his eyes, deep, green eyes that sparkled when the sun through the stain glass windows graced his face. He always wore a soft smirk, always looked at Castiel like he was an appetizer to a particularly exciting dinner. Hell, he looked at Cas like he was the dinner. 

And it was from then on, from the moment Cas laid eyes on that gorgeous young man, that he was fucked. Like, really fucked.

The first day Castiel met him was a regular Sunday morning. After the mass had ended, Castiel had wandered into the recreational part of the church where they held coffee after mass. People lingered and talked over donuts and coffee, and many stopped Castiel to thank him for his blessings, or to comment happily on his sermon of the day. Castiel kindly talked to each individual, answered their questions, or thanked them for their amiable compliments.

It was then that amongst a sea of familiar faces and people who attended church every Sunday, Castiel saw a small family being welcomed by another family. Castiel watched, and it took him a moment before his eyes met the sight of none other than one of the most attractive young men Castiel had seen. The boy let his eyes wander over Castiel, and Castiel could nearly feel his body heat up at the stare. The boy grinned wildly, nudging his father and saying something before soon, his whole family was heading over to Castiel.

“Father Castiel, it’s so nice to meet you,” Mary said with a fond smiled. “My name is Mary Winchester, this is my husband, John,” she continued, looking up at John, who smiled and offered his hand out for a handshake. “This is Sam.” She gestured to a younger boy who gave a shy smile. “And this is Dean,” she finished finally. Dean, that was his name. Castiel tried to keep his gaze away from the older boy, and shook their hands with a smile.

“Have you all moved here recently?” Castiel asked, making small talk. He did like to know who he was preaching to, and it was a fairly small town and church, so he did, admittedly, stay close to the families and friends of the church.

“No, we’ve been here for a while, we just switched churches. We used to go to a very large church over by Main Street, but we decided we liked the idea of becoming closer to the people here,” Mary explained. Castiel smiled at the family, his gaze getting stuck on Dean for a moment before it was pulled back away.

“Well, it’s always nice to have a new family in mass, I hope you will all enjoy the sermons, and if you ever need anything, just ask,” Castiel told them before they smiled and walked off, though Dean strayed behind.

“It was nice meeting you, Father,” he said softly, a smirk on his face. Castiel blushed slightly, clearing his throat as Dean walked away. Gritting his teeth, and taking a deep breath, Castiel sighed. He would not let this Dean Winchester get to him. There was no way.

\---

Castiel liked to think he had a tolerance for hot men in church. Though he was only in his late twenties, he had seen, been through, and preached enough masses to see some pretty hot guys, sometimes the cute ones, or the ones that he just seemed to grow fond to. He didn’t let them affect anything to do with his relationship with God, however. He was out to the church, most people knew that he was gay, and the small church had accepted it and moved on. But when you have a gay priest in your church, not to mention Christian church, things can get hectic very quickly. So Castiel tried not to check out too many guys, tried to keep a low profile, tried to be kind. He was successful at nearly all those things, but when a kid like Dean Winchester showed up, he lost a bit of his cool.

Dean always made sure to sit in the front row, always spread his legs with that inviting little smirk that Castiel wanted to wipe clean off his face. But how could he? Well, he couldn't really. 

A few flustered masses, and spluttered sermons later, Castiel was beginning to get on edge. It was the break on Wednesday for confession that he was grateful for, however, that he believed would calm him down. Listening to confessions could easily get boring, but that's exactly what Castiel needed at this point. He sat behind the screen in the darkened room, sighing before he heard the creak of the door opening, and footsteps pad over to the chair. There was a sigh, and then the sound of Castiel's heart hitting his lungs as soon as the voice spoke. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was fourteen days ago and these are my sins.” Castiel stayed silent as he listened to what he was sure was Dean Winchester speak. 

"I disrespected my Mother three times, I stole from my younger brother once, and I spoke some choice words to a teacher. Worst of all, I jacked off like twenty times. It's all because of this man though, you should see him. I fantasized about this man that I lusted over nearly every day, easily more," Dean finished, and the room silenced itself. After a pause, where Castiel stopped gaping, he spoke.

"For your penance, I'd like for you to say three Hail Mary's and five Our Fathers," Castiel told Dean, trying to keep his voice calm. On the other side of the screen, Dean nodded.

Before leaving, Dean said the Act of Contrition, and Castiel couldn't help but think of all the things that voice could say, even the dirty things. Oh, God, all the dirty things. Castiel bit his lip, then continued with a prayer of absolution. "Amen," Dean said quietly as though he hadn't just tried to give Cas a boner.

“God has forgiven your sins. Go in peace," Castiel responded.

“Thanks be to God," Dean remarked. Then Castiel heard footsteps, and the door close, and he let out a soft groan. He had a feeling that Dean wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

\---

It was two weeks later, and Castiel was a mess. Every single confession was a game of try-not-to-get-hard, and every sermon was filled with glances to a not so subtle Dean. It was also two weeks later when Dean, who had grown impatient, finally got to the priest that he had wanted ever since he laid eyes on him.

Castiel was blowing out the candles in the church when he heard a jangling of the locks. He paused, trying to imagine who on Earth would want to break into their small town church. But then, enter Dean fucking Winchester, who closed the door behind him, then went to lean on a pew. "Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked urgently. Dean grinned, walking closer to Castiel.

"Well, I just thought we could have some time to talk, you know. I've seen that you've been checking me out during mass, Father. Have you done penance for lusting after a young man?" Dean teased. Castiel blushed, and avoided Dean's gaze.

"Dean, you know that this is wrong," Castiel said quietly as Dean stepped even closer to him. Dean got close enough so that their lips were nearly brushing, and two fingers were underneath Castiel's chin.

"You tell me you don't want this, I'll back off. Tell me you want it, and, well." He let out a low, dirty chuckle, brushing his lips to Cas' ear. "I'll fuck you into next Sunday," he whispered, then nipped at Castiel's ear. Then, Castiel let out a low growl in his throat, crashing his lips down onto Dean's with such ferocity that even Dean was a little surprised. The kiss turned soft for a moment, as if they were both testing the waters, but neither man could handle that, they couldn't hold back anymore, not after wanting each other so bad, not after the dirty confessions or the spread legs and inviting smirks. It was pure hunger, each of them clawing at the other, each one feeling warmth spread through them in just the right way.

Castiel knew that this was about the wrongest thing he could do, but damn it felt so so right. He wanted it, and for once he let himself have it, the pureness of the moment, the feeling of soft lips on his own, of a skilled tongue making its way into his mouth. He moaned softly, grabbing Dean's jacket, and yanking him closer, their bodies connecting in the most delicious of ways.

Dean's hands made their way up to Castiel's hair, entangled in the messy locks, and tugged hard enough so that Cas let out a little whimper that had Dean's dick perking up more and more. Dean pulled away from the kiss to breathe, then immediately went to suck at Cas' neck, biting and bruising the pale skin. He chuckled softly, pushing Castiel backwards into the altar. "What are you gonna say about the bruises, huh, Father? You like being marked up though, don't you?" Dean purred, and Castiel groaned, nodding. He desperately fumbled with Dean's shirt and jacket because, fuck, he really needed that off, he needed to see what he imagined every time he sat in his room repeating, 'Do not give in to the temptation of the flesh,' but imagined Dean naked and hard. 

Dean got the message, and immediately began to strip from his clothes as Castiel did the same,throwing them off in record time. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas and his cock, hard and leaking, just like what he had imagined every time he jacked off in his room. He started to speak, but Castiel just grabbed him, rolling his hips upwards, slotting their cocks together with a growl and a shaky moan.

Dean let out a sigh, his head dropping to Castiel's shoulder, pressing kisses and nips to his skin as he groaned at the heat between them, the feeling of friction with every pass of their precome and sweat slick cocks. "Fuck, you feel so good," Castiel breathed out, and Dean grinned into his skin.

"Yeah, feels good when you can't even touch yourself, can't even get fucked," Dean commented as Castiel pulled Dean as close as possible. Castiel nodded, his hips bucking upwards into the sensations, his lips slightly parted. "Hate to break it to you angel, but this will feel a lot better when my fingers are inside of you, when you've got a cock up your ass. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he cooed, and Castiel nodded furiously. Dean chuckled, begrudgingly pulling away to fumble in his mess of clothes, pulling out lube and a condom. Castiel shot him a look, and Dean shrugged. "Knew you'd give in. Especially after all those dirty confession, all those longing glances," he began, wrapping a hand around Castiel's cock. "You loved every second, didn't you, Father?" Dean grit out, giving Castiel a slow stroke. Castiel shuddered, letting out a breathy moan.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Castiel groaned, his head lolling back as Dean gave his dick a few more strokes. Dean took his hand away, and Castiel made a noise of protest, but then quieted once he saw Dean pop open the cap for the lube. 

"Bend over," Dean ordered, and Castiel did so eagerly, turning and placing his hands firmly on the altar. Soon, he felt a slick finger at his entrance, and he slowly relaxed as Dean drew warming circles over his rim. Dean kissed over his back as he, strangely enough, took his time preparing Cas, waiting a minute or so until a second finger slid in with ease. "You miss this, don't you? Bet you used to finger yourself all the time, Father," Dean said coolly as he searched deftly for Castiel's prostate. Castiel nodded shyly, and Dean grinned widely. And then, Castiel let out a long moan, his hips rolling backwards.

"Fuck, right there," he claimed, and Dean rubbed his fingers over the bundle of nerves that had Castiel squeezing his eyes shut, gripping the granite of the altar tighter. 

"You know how many rosaries you'll have to do for this, Father? Letting a younger man fuck you, that's quite the sin, I'd say," Dean chastised as he slid a third finger. Castiel groaned, muttering a quiet, 'Fuck, Dean.' Dean chuckled, waiting another minute or two until his fingers were pulled out, and he was working quickly with the condom packet. Castiel's blood rushed with nearly every feeling out there as Dean's hands curled around his hips, and he felt Dean positioned against him. Taking a breath, Dean slid in until he had bottomed out. Castiel dropped his head forward with a loud groan, shoving his hips back, letting Dean know that he was ready.

"You want it rough, Father?" Dean whispered into the shell of Cas' ear.

"Yes," Castiel croaked as Dean grabbed his hips tighter, then nearly pulled out all the way before slamming back in. Castiel ground his hips back against Dean, panting. "More," he demanded, and Dean grinned viciously, thrusting even harder the next time, making Castiel smile softly. "Yeah, like that."

Dean kept up a quick and dirty rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin, moans and curses were all echoed throughout the high ceilings of the church. 

As Dean slid his hands up Castiel's sides and back, he finally found Cas' prostate, and after years of celibacy with the occasional slip up, Castiel yelped at the overwhelming sensation. "Oh, fuck, Dean, right there!" he moaned loudly, and Dean gave a harsh bite to the crook of his neck. "Th- that feels incredible," he sighed. "Fuck, I missed this," he told Dean shakily. Dean smirked, whispering in his ear. 

"Then you should do it more often, Father. You know how good it feels to have someone pound into you. I bet you're already close too. Haven't touched yourself, haven't been fucked in years I bet," Dean growled as he angled his thrusts just right, each one pushing Castiel closer to the edge.

"N- no, I slip up sometimes, touch myself. Haven't been fucked in, ungh, over a year," Castiel panted. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What do think about when you touch yourself, Father?" Dean murmured. 

"This, you, fuck, don't mean to but you're, fuck, so damn gorgeous," Castiel choked out, the ability to form coherent sentences dissolved as he felt the always missed feeling of a climax in the distance. 

"How dirty, especially of a priest," Dean said as his thrusts sped up. "Do you say penance, do you say, 'Forgive me Father, for I have sinned, I let myself lust after a young man, let him fuck me over the Holy altar, broke my promise of celibacy just to feel a cock up my ass?'" Dean questioned, his voice broken as his own orgasm stood only seconds away. The words pushed Castiel over the edge as the heat in his lower belly unfurled, and the high of his orgasm swept over him, a rough shout escaping his lips as come painted the altar, and Dean groaned at the sight.

Dean came only a few thrusts after Cas, nails digging into his skin as Dean watched Cas whimper beneath him, breathing heavily. 

Dean slowly pulled out with a huff of air and a small smile. "Damn," he said softly as Castiel turned around looking completely fucked out.

"I'm going to Hell," Castiel panted, looking at the streaks of come across the altar. Dean chuckled, and pulled Castiel in for a kiss.

"I'll meet you there then, angel," Dean told him, and Castiel smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that wasn't fantastic, I wrote it in a fairly quick period of time :/ Anyways, a little update on the stripper fic for those of you who care to read it in the future: it's almost done, I just have to finish a quick ending and then edit it, and so far it's over 15,000 words! So, just to let you know, and tell me what you guys think!! And if you wanna talk or if you just want to see some Supernatural and Destiel, [here is my tumblr](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com) as always :)


End file.
